1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory retains data stored therein even when not powered. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have reached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate have been proposed.
A 3D non-volatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and conductive layers stacked alternately with each other and channel layers passing therethough. A lower selection transistor, memory cells and an upper selection transistor are stacked along the channel layers. Therefore, the stacked conductive layers are to be patterned in order to selectively drive desired memory cells.